Balada Microwave
by girl-chan2
Summary: "Chika, kita kan satu komplek! Kalau kelaperan dan pengen makan indomie, nanti tinggal ke rumah gue aja!"/"KØHLER-SAN! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ADUH! KEBAKARAN, NIH! KEBAKARAAAAAN!"/"Itu... Panci gue... Lu taruh di atas kompor, ya?"/"NANITE KOTODESU!"/"Lu masaknya kelamaan, Chika!" (I hope you enjoy my fic! :D)


New Fic Again! XD *plak!*

Well, aku selalu aja dapet ide bikin fic baru dan lupa kalau yang lama selalu ditelantarkan! *tega lu, Thor!* Tapi no problem! Aku malah seneng kok bikin ini! :D

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Aku tidak punya apapun selain fic yang dibuat untuk hiburan ini! :D

Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, Modern!AU (if you know what i mean), humor garing, dll.

* * *

Mathias sering diwanti-wanti untuk belajar memasak jika harus tinggal sendirian di rumah Nordic sementara yang lainnya sibuk semua di luar rumah. Tapi apalah daya, dia payah banget dalam memasak. Apapun resep yang dicobanya, pasti bakalan berakhir menjadi 'batu bara goreng mentega'.

Padahal dulu sang Danish selalu menganggap kalau memasak itu pekerjaan mudah. Setiap kali nonton acara kuliner di TV, dia pasti bakalan mikir begini: 'Ah, beginian doang!'

Tapi ternyata pikiran itu berubah menjadi 'Anjrit, susah banget!' hanya dalam waktu beberapa tahun setelahnya. Pria jabrik itu tak menduga kalau ada banyak peraturan menyusahkan dalam memasak. Misalnya, masak nasi kadar airnya harus pas, masak daging harus tepat bumbunya, dan masak ayam goreng harus ayam mati dulu. (Memangnya siapa juga yang mau masak ayam hidup?)

Ludwig pernah berbaik hati mengajarinya sebuah resep mudah, memberitahu bahan-bahannya, bahkan sampai menjelaskan resepnya satu per satu secara rinci. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya 'batu bara goreng mentega'.

* * *

"Microwave?" tanya Mathias dengan tampang tidak percaya.

"Iya, microwave! Masak apa aja tinggal masukin ke microwave! Kok lu kagak tau, sih?" kata Lance, salah satu teman Mathias.

"Iya ya?"

"Bego lu! Begituan aja kagak tau!"

Pembicaraan barusan terjadi saat mereka berdua lagi ketemuan di depan sebuah bar. Sebelum pembicaraan itu, Mathias sempat mengeluh seberapa sulit hidupnya karena kagak bisa masak. Mau beli makanan mahal, mau masak sama aja bunuh diri. Kalau boleh disingkat, terdengar sama seperti dilema pribadi!

"Microwave?" tanya Mathias lagi ke Lance.

"Iye!"

Kalau benar microwave bisa melakukan pekerjaan memasak dengan mudah seperti yang dikatakan Lance, berarti sang Danish benar-benar tertolong! Hilang sudah masa-masa kelabu dimana dia kelaparan tengah malam karena makanan gosong (lagi) atau bolak-balik ke toilet hanya karena daging yang dimasaknya berubah menjadi jengkol.

Sepulang dari bar, Mathias pergi ke supermarket mencari panci plastik untuk memasak di microwave. Lance mengatakan kalau memasak di microwave itu tidak bisa pake sembarangan panci karena bisa meledak jika salah pake panci dan karena takut dengan hal itulah yang membuatnya membeli panci plastik.

Microwave dan panci plastik saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Ibaratnya kayak soulmate, gitu!

Ternyata, Mathias menemukan kemudahan setelah memakai microwave dan langsung mengubah pandangan memasaknya 180 derajat. Motto hidupnya pun berubah menjadi 'Lakukan dengan microwave!'

Sang Danish merasa semakin hidup saat menemukan keajaiban dari microwave dan dia seperti merasakan ada rongga kosong yang sekarang sudah terisi. Oh, microwave!

* * *

Setelah beberapa hari berada di tengah euforia microwave, Mathias bertemu dengan Motochika.

Ieyasu memperkenalkan Motochika pada Mathias saat keduanya bertemu di depan toko buku. Saat Motochika menjelaskan tempat tinggalnya, Mathias kaget karena ternyata mereka tinggal di komplek yang sama. Lucunya lagi, Mathias di jalan Nordic nomor 5, sementara Motochika di jalan Pirate nomor 2. Ternyata mereka hanya dipisahkan dengan arah jalan!

"Chika, kita kan satu komplek! Kalau kelaperan dan pengen makan indomie, nanti tinggal ke rumah gue aja!" kata Mathias.

"Beres!" balas Motochika.

Dasar si jabrik kagak mau rugi! Tengah malamnya, dia langsung nonggol di depan rumah Motochika dan mengetuk pintu. Pemilik rumah pun membukakan pintu dengan memakai piyama berwarna ungu terong.

"Ada apa, ya?" tanya Motochika bingung.

"Gue minta indomie, dong!" jawab Mathias watados.

"Oh, ada kok! Sebentar, ya!"

Motochika pun bergegas menuju ke dapur dan Mathias menutup pintu rumahnya. Pas masuk ke dalam rumah, dia mendapati sebuah benda antik yang biasa dimiliki para cowok di sofa rumah itu: kolor!

Pria jabrik itu langsung bengong melihatnya. Mungkin dia berpikir kalau Motochika biasa menaruh kolor dimana-mana. Aneh memang, tapi untuk apa? Mathias sendiri juga punya banyak teori di dalam kepalanya.

"Køhler-san! Ini indomienya!" kata Motochika dari dapur.

Sang Danish pun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kolor di atas sofa itu dan mengambil indomie di tangan Motochika.

"Eh, gue juga sekalian pengen masak di rumah lu boleh, kan? Kompor gue lagi rusak, nih!"

Mathias pun hanya mengangguk.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun sampai di rumah Nordic. Tapi setelah tiba di sana, Mathias berniat memeriksa surat dari adiknya di Greenland.

"Lu kagak mau masak?" tanya Motochika.

"Gue mau ngurusin surat adek gue dulu! Kalau mau, lu aja duluan!" balas Mathias.

"Iya, deh! Tapi, lu punya panci buat masak kagak?"

Di pikiran Mathias yang benar-benar 'Microwave Minded', Motochika mau masak dengan caranya: memasukkan indomie ke dalam panci plastik dan memanaskannya di microwave. Mathias dengan jumawa berjalan menuju ke dapur, membuka laci paling atas, mengeluarkan panci plastik keramatnya, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Motochika.

Setelah memberikan panci plastik itu, Motochika menyiapkan makanan dan Mathias dengan cuek mengurus surat di kamarnya sambil menunggu temannya memasak.

Awalnya suasana malam itu tenang, sampai Mathias mendengar suara 'SSSSSSSSSH!' entah darimana asalnya. Dia sempat heran karena suaranya rada-rada mirip suara angin dan mengira kalau dia kelepasan kentut, tapi baru nyadar kalau kentutnya kagak mungkin berbunyi seperti itu.

Kemudian, sang Danish pun mendengar suara dari arah dapur.

"KØHLER-SAN! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ADUH! KEBAKARAN, NIH! KEBAKARAAAAAN!"

Mathias pun langsung lari guling-guling dari meja kerjanya layaknya prajurit TNI yang udah lama kagak ketemu sama istrinya. Tidak lama kemudian, dia pun melihat asap dari dapur dan mendengar Motochika berteriak panik dari dalam.

Menghadapi situasi seperti itu, Mathias berusaha berpikir cepat tapi gagal mencari solusi dengan kepala dingin. Dia tau kalau kagak mungkin juga dia bakalan teriak, "GYAAAAAAAAAA! WAH, GIMANA NIH?! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sang Danish pun mencoba untuk tetap jaim melihat asap yang mengebul tersebut. Dia segera mematikan alarm asap dan menyalakan kipas angin sampai akhirnya dia menyadari kalau sumber asap itu berasal dari atas kompornya dan ternyata...

PANCI PLASTIK KESAYANGANNYA DITARUH DI ATAS KOMPOR!

"Chika!" kata Mathias sambil menatap tak berkedip ke arah panci plastik miliknya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi (baca: meleleh).

"Nani, Køhler-san?" tanya Motochika.

"Itu... Panci gue... Lu taruh di atas kompor, ya?" Mathias bertanya balik sambil berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Sou desu! Kok bisa meleleh begitu, ya?" jawab Motochika bingung.

"JELAS AJA MELELEH! ITU KAN DARI PLASTIK! ITU PANCI BUAT MASAK DI MICROWAVE, TAU!" pekik Mathias histeris.

"HAH?! PANTESAN! GUE KAGAK PERNAH MASAK MIE PAKE MICROWAVE! MAKANYA GUE TADI NANYA PANCI MAKSUDNYA YANG BUAT MASAK DI ATAS KOMPOR! KAMI-SAMA!" balas Motochika kagak kalah histerisnya.

"ÅH, MIN GUD!" teriak Mathias.

"NANITE KOTODESU!" jerit Motochika.

Webek, webek...

Mathias pun mengangkat 'almarhum' panci plastiknya dari atas kompor dan berharap pemadam kebakaran datang secepatnya, tapi kagak lucu juga kalau ada petugas pemadam kebakaran yang mendobrak pintu rumah Nordic dan mendapati sebuah panci plastik berisi indomie beserta sepasang bule dengan mulut berbusa yang lagi kejang-kejang di lantai.

Keadaan pun mulai mereda dan krisis sudah berlalu. Mereka berdua pun udah kagak deg-degan lagi dan tertawa garing membayangkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kesalahpahaman yang buruk!

Motochika hanya bisa nyengir dan Mathias pengen banget menaboknya pake talenan atau malah melemparnya keluar jendela.

Tapi ketika suasana mulai membaik, tiba-tiba terlihat asap muncul dari microwave Mathias.

"Lu lagi masak sesuatu di microwave gue?" tanya Mathias sambil menatap orang di depannya.

"I-iya!" jawab Motochika.

"Masak apa?" tanya sang Danish lagi.

"Kentang goreng! Karena gue kagak pake panci, jadinya gue taruh aja di dasar microwave-nya!" jelas orang di depannya tersebut.

"I-itu... Kenapa bisa keluar asap begitu?" tanya Mathias sambil menunjuk ke arah microwave-nya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GOSONG! MASA SIH BISA GOSONG?!" pekik Motochika kaget.

"Lu masaknya kelamaan, Chika!" balas pria jabrik itu datar sambil membuka microwave yang langsung ngeluarin asap.

Saat kentangnya dikeluarkan, Mathias udah kagak bisa bedain lagi antara kentang goreng dan arang. Sama hitamnya! Sang Danish tak menduga kalau ternyata ada orang yang kemampuan memasaknya lebih buruk daripada dirinya. Mungkin aja itu membuktikan kalau Tuhan memang masih ada!

* * *

Selama beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Mathias sering mengumpulkan uang recehan untuk membeli satu makanan cepat saji di restoran terdekat.

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Mau tau aku dapet idenya darimana? Well, saat aku iseng nyari gambar Denmark di Zerochan, tiba-tiba nemu gambar Denmark pake baju bajak laut sama Motochika! Iseng gue mikirin ide untuk bikin fic nista ini! Yah, sebenernya bukan crack pairing, tapi sekedar friendship aja, sih!

Ajaib, ya? R*** Jelolo! *plak!*

Review! :D


End file.
